Thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages such as small size, low power consumption, being free of radiation, relatively low manufacturing costs, etc., and has dominated in the current flat panel display market.
As for a pixel array substrate with an existing structure, a pixel is defined by data signal lines and gate signal lines crossing with each other, in which a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element are included. A gate electrode of the TFT is connected to the gate signal line, a source electrode is connected to the data signal line, and a drain electrode is connected to the pixel electrode. A common electrode (Vcom) is formed so as to form a storage capacitor Cst with the pixel electrode.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structure of an existing array substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, Vcom 6 is generally disposed on the gate layer and made from the same metal material as that of the gate electrode 53. FIG. 2 is a structure diagram of an existing double gate pixel array. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the array substrate includes a substrate on which pixel regions arranged in a matrix are formed, the pixel regions are formed with first pixel electrodes and first TFTs in an odd-number column and second pixel electrodes and second TFTs in an even-number column. The drain electrode of the first thin film transistor is connected to the first pixel electrode, and the drain electrode of the second thin film transistor is connected to the second pixel electrode. The array substrate is formed with first gate lines and second gate lines, the first gate lines are connected to the gate electrodes of the first thin film transistors, the second gate lines are connected to the gate electrodes of the second thin film transistors. The array substrate is formed with a data line, the data line is connected to the source electrode of the second thin film transistor in an even-number column and the source electrode of a first thin film transistor in a next pixel region in the same row and in the odd-number column. Alternatively, the data line is connected to the source electrode of the second thin film transistor in an even-number column and the source electrode of a first thin film transistor in a previous pixel region in the same row and in the odd-number column.
In summary, although the current array substrate adopts a double gate structure, the common electrode and the pixel electrode's overlapping area is too large, and the common electrode line is disposed transversely (i.e., parallel to the gate line), which is disadvantage to the wide-screen displaying.